


𝑠𝑎𝑓𝑒𝑡𝑦

by karxmels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karxmels/pseuds/karxmels
Summary: Kara is devastated after her sister had to be mind wiped and forgot about her true identity. She is in desperate need for comfort and safety.Karamel one-shot.





	𝑠𝑎𝑓𝑒𝑡𝑦

She was a mess. In fact, she never thought she'd ever be as wrecked as she felt that day. Simply broken.

Throughout all the years of her life, she had had to deal with lost, tragedy and trauma, more times than anyone would judge bearable. The only time she recalled feeling something similar to that one, was when she was 13, and watched her whole world die, explode, vanishing from her view as she soared away.

That day, she had lost the two most important people in her life, and had no assurance of surviving whatsoever. Nevertheless, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part, was not knowing if, when she reached her destiny, she would have someone to rely on. Someone to share the consuming ache, spreading over her body. A good listener, someone trustable.

Luckily, she did. And that someone had been there for her since then. Squeezing her hand, teaching her how to cope with such a new reality, helping her get through it all and contributing to make that destroying pain fade, bit by bit.

The hole, once formed in her heart, had been filled with the warmth and love she had been gifted to receive. A sister, more than she could ever ask for.

And, day by day, not only did she learn how to live in the world she had once found so terrifying, but also, she had grown to love it. She had gained a new home, a new family, and the best adolescence she could have imagined.

Then, that one person, that was there for her when she arrived, feeling homeless and lonely, and during everything afterwards, was gone too. Her sister gave up the memories she had of her and her true identity, to prevent it from falling in the wrong hands. To save her. Even though she still remembered her — as her human sister — the consequences that came along were devastating, and she wasn't sure she could endure them anymore.

Having to live with her sister, who once knew anything and everything about her, forgetting most of their moments had had a bigger impact than she could've forecasted. First, they were having big arguments when she was posing as her alter-ego, and soon later, those occurred even when she wasn't. Every piece of home was being shattered and thrown away.

After losing so much — her parents, her relatives, her planet, even her first and deepest love —, she had figured the one thing, that would remain intact, would be her relationship with Alex, her sister. Rao, was she wrong.

Lying on the couch, having the biggest mental breakdown she'd had ever since Mon-El left, she couldn't think of anything else capable of comforting her. Her mind had drifted off to the warmth of his arms, after a long time pushing such thoughts away. She needed her sister, but that wouldn't be possible right away, so she needed safety, comfort. It couldn't be human comfort, that wouldn't do. She needed someone stronger than that, she needed to feel affection.

She didn't think there could be any tears left inside her, yet there were. She felt the water running down her cheeks as she was reminded of how the only person able to make her feel better that moment, was centuries away. She didn't even know why she was thinking about him. She had moved on, right? He had.

Still, she prayed to Rao, and every god she remembered from her culture, to bring her safety, warmth, comfort, strength.

Wrapping herself up with the blanket she was holding, she took a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes, letting the tears out.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard a knock on the door. Too tired to activate her powers and use her X-ray vision, she wiped her tears, grabbing her glasses from the coffee table, and went open it.

As she did so, the shock was so immense that she didn't believe her eyes at first. She closed them again, squeezing them shut, and rubbing her forehead, in the hope of waking up from a dream, or finding another person as she reopened them. However, he was still there, standing right in front of her, a tense, yet caring expression written over his face.

"Hey..." he uttered, awkwardly.

"Hi, umm, Mon-El!" she responded, still in disbelief. "What brings you by?" He hesitated before answering, opening and closing his mouth.

"I'm not sure," he replied, frowning gently. Kara gave him a puzzled look in response. "I mean, we defeated Braniac, and I was, indeed, planning on coming back for good, but I still had somethings to do... you know... leave people in charge of the legion, gather all my stuff, etcetera," he said, trying to explain. "But I had this feeling that... you needed help, that you were in danger... and I thought I was going insane, but I decided to come by just to make sure..." he finished, stuttering, glancing at Kara, trying to read her. "Anyway, you don't look in any danger so—"

He was cut off by Kara jumping in his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He embraced her back, not sure of what had happened, but certain that he had to help her. When he started to feel a few wet drops on his neck, and heard a small whimper coming from her throat, his face softened.

"Hey, maybe we should come in..." he suggested, already stepping in and closing the door behind him. He walked towards the couch, pulling Kara along, and sat on it. He placed her next to him and hugged her again, letting her cry against his chest. He took her glasses off, placing them on the coffee table, and caressed her hair, getting more worried by the minute. He felt her breathing start to even, as her crying slowly stopped. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kara seemed to hesitate a little, since she just closed her eyes and snuggled up in his neck, but after a few moments, she nodded. Mon-El decided to wait for her to speak, giving her time to calm down and organize her thoughts. She reluctantly pulled away, sitting with crossed legs across from him. She softly shook her head, looking up to prevent new tears from falling.

"It's horrible," she started, voice sounding unsteady. "It all started with these two siblings. They were against any alien species and began doing jobs for whoever asked them. They began 'taking care' of the aliens, or roaches as they called, for them." She air quoted. "They pulled some strings and revealed the president as an alien, and she had to resign. Then they called another guy to be their face, Agent Liberty, and created several anti-alien groups. The new president was good, until one day he came to the DEO and asked for my identity. I didn't give him, so they f-fired me. As if it wasn't enough, Colonel Hailey, who was working as Alex's superior, began a secret mission to discover who I am. We had to mind wipe every DEO agent who knew my identity — with their consent, of course —, including... A-alex." She gulped, feeling new tears drop. "She still knows I'm her sister, but she's forgotten every alien related part of me." By that time, she was back to bawling. "It's getting worse each day, Mon. I don't know how I'll beat this new threat without her, or the DEO... I can't- I can't do this..." She sobbed.

Mon-El quickly reached forward and place his hand on the side of her small face. Using his thumb, he wiped the water rolling down her cheek. His efforts were useless, since his hand was constantly wetted with uninterrupted tears.

"You can and you will," he began, reassuringly. "Look, I know the Danvers sisters. You two are badasses." He stated, earning a chuckle from her. "You both _will_ get through this, you _will_ beat any anti-alien threat, and you _will_ win," he said, the entire time not losing eye contact with her. "You know how I know that?" She shook her head. "Because you always do. You always follow your 'spot on' instincts, you follow your heart, you do your best, hoping for the best. And you _always_ win." Kara pressed her lips together, still not convinced.

"I lost you," she whispered, looking down at her legs, as if the memory was too painful to relive. Mon-El shook his head.

"You never lost me," She looked up at him again. "If anything, you won that too. You found space in your heart for someone like me, someone you could've just despised after everything my planet did to yours, yet you didn't care. You took me under your wing, you changed me drastically, transformed me into a hero, made me a better man, and that's surely a win. I was always yours, Kara. Just yours."

Despite Mon-El's clear confession, Kara didn't seem to realize that what he was saying went way farther than only making her feel better. He was genuinely opening up his heart, trying to show his love and fondness, over anything and everything that could be letting her down. Nevertheless, she moved closer to him again, embracing him like they were before she clarified her thoughts and he said those beautiful words.

"You're the best. Always know how to make me feel better," she muttered, eyes closed. "Please don't freak out. I know I shouldn't say this, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. I know you've moved on, settled in a new life, but I just wanted to say, one last time..." her voice was still low, barely a whisper, and yet she managed to reduce its volume even more. "I love you." He smiled in her hair, a flush of happiness flowing through his body.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, pecking the top of her head. She didn't seem to acknowledge what he had just confessed. When the realization came to her mind, she widened her eyes, and moved her head so that she could meet his gaze. Their eyes said enough, more than a thousand words could. She stared at his face, his hair, his dimples, for longer than expected, before redirecting her sight to his lips. She couldn't wait any longer, so she closed the distance between their faces, the old familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach coming back, all over again.  
  
 _She had found safety._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts! I'll try to post more one shots every once in a while.
> 
> If you liked this, check my story, "On The Case"! Thank you!


End file.
